Cherish Me
by BleachG7
Summary: A oneshot. Grimmjow x Neliel Tragedy/Drama story


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Teal, light blue hair, that were showing off his dynamic nature. A constant and savage grin, pointing out his cunning mind. Two green eye mark linings, right under his eyes, giving him the look that he was full of energy. She liked his self confidence. Electric, cerulean eyes, like they pierced through anything he gazed on. It would only take him one quick shifting of his eyes, to make her hold her breath nervously before him. Popular, yet resorted to solitude, like a wolf. A feeling of protection._

_Long, sea like, green hair, cascading from her shoulders to her back. A wary and nostalgic smile on her lips, revealing her shy and innocent character. A strange, yet unbelievable cute and fitting red estigma along her cheeks, like she was on a depression phase. He desired her sensitivity. Rounded, childish like hazel eyes, curious to everything new around her, making everyone think she would be a pushover. A cute glance, followed by a blush and his innards would melt with sentimentality. She had a normal social life, with caring friends. A feeling of compassion._

_A perfect example of two bipolar opposite personalities. All that was needed, was a mutual smile inside the classroom._

_They were happy. He made her laugh, she made him smile. They had been attracted to each other's personality in an amazingly short period of time. They had made no plans for their life, or their future. Unconscious to their surroundings and reality, they were only aware of two words: _

_"In love" _

_They were each other's missing half, like two drops of water that joined as one. She was his tranquillizer, he was her tonic. No matter what their friends or parents would say to protest to their relationship, they persisted on going against the world. Two brave young cubs, oblivious to the invisible inhumanity, that was constantly trying to devour them. They held hands, one promise:_

_"Cherish me, and I'll cherish you."_

_A terrible accident on a usual stroll, in their child neighborhood. Shot and bleeding. His stomach was twisting from the pain. Agony, torture, shock. He didn't care._

_"Is she alright?"_

_He dragged himself towards her body. The trail of his blood wouldn't stop. He tried to stop the bleeding with a hand, just so he could make it to her. Gasping and heavily breathing, getting weaker by the second. Everything was getting dark. His sparkling blue eyes wouldn't give up though. They glinted with determination, in need to see her face for a last time. _

_Pale, lifeless, yet still beautiful, mid lidded-eyes. A headshot. Two drops of tears, dropping from his chin, on her cheeks. Anger and a desperate need for retribution. Sorrow and grief followed. Curses for his inability to protect her from that second bullet. He gently caressed her face admiring her beauty. He accidentally dyed her face in blood, trying to bring her closer to him. Warm, cold. A silent groan, slowly turning to a moan of despair, struggling to bring his lips close to hers. Only one regret, from the depth of his chest: _

_"I'm..sorry.."_

_Paralyzed from the blood loss, he laid himself next to her, trying to warm her and make her feel better. He left a faint smile behind, before light blue, turned pale as well. _

_Black chaos followed, almost like a nightmare. He couldn't tell how much time had passed, when he finally woke up. No memories, only hungry._

_These crazy creatures kept attacking him, he tried to defend himself. Soon his defense turned into merciless laceration of their tasty flesh. They were weak and he was hungry like an animal that was thrown a piece of meat._

_"More.."_

_Ruthless, mindless, crazed. Blood and gore turned to be everyday's routine. A sick habit of bloodlust. He soon got bored of this pointless slaughtering and found his senses again. Evolution at last.  
_

_"Why am I..an animal?.."_

_On his four feet, unable to stand on the height of a human. A constant pain, that would only be eased, by keeping his devouring in check. He got rid of all of them, trying to put them out of the same misery he was. He suddenly got intimidated by a seemingly strong creature. A ram, a goat? A fierce battle, between prey and predator. Strength against speed. The best opponent he ever had. Several hours of relentless, mutual attacks. He was finally just before her neck, ready to savor his so desired victory. He locked eyes with his victim, before he would attack. He hesitated. Why? The goat impaled him with her horns. Injured, reckless, defeated. A spear rose above his head._

_"Why did you not kill me?"_

_She asked him, but the panther just kept growling from the pain though._

_"I don't..know.."_

_Different, savage, wild..kind. His eyes were familiar. This blue sparkle in his eyes made her remember. She wanted to show her true self to him. Her hand was reflexively drawn on her mask, ripping it apart. A transformation? Pink smoke enveloped the area. He was speechless. The creature turned into a beautiful girl. A blood soaked, naked, girl. He kept gazing shocked at this unexpected scene._

_"Can you take off, your own mask?"_

_Curious to see what lied behind. The panther was scared however. Even though if he tried to, he couldn't.._

_"I don't have..hands.."_

_He responded, infuriated and ashamed of his totally inhuman form._

_"Then, I can help you..if you want.."_

_The girl approached the wounded and intimidated animal._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"After this, you will feel less pain."_

_"You will..kill me?"_

_He was helpless and at her mercy. She just smiled. A crack, another transformation. Blue smoke this time.  
_

_He was embracing himself, suddenly feeling embarrassed, because he had regained his old human form. Exposed. She leaned towards the naked man and hugged him._

_"Do not be afraid."_

_His pulses had already started dropping, hearing her caring voice. Tranquillity?  
_

_"What is your name?"_

_The man still looked scared.  
_

_"G-Grimmjow.."_

_The girl smiled again._

_"My name is Neliel."_

_He shaped a faint smile, to show her his gratitude for relieving him from this agony.  
_

_"Let's make a promise, Grimmjow."_

_She raised her arm and held hands with him._

_"Cherish me, and I'll cherish you."_

_He didn't know what this word meant, or most likely he didn't remember._

_"..Cherish?"_

_She leaned towards him and gently kissed his lips._

_"Come..Let's go. The two of us."_

_Grimmjow smiled to her.  
_

_"Against the world.."

* * *

_

_Hope you liked it! ^^ Looking forward to your reviews!  
_

_**~BleachG7**  
_


End file.
